Swallowed
by fembuck
Summary: [movieverse]Aeon thinks about her sister and their relationship as she prepares to revenge Una's murder ... AeonUna, incest, femslash


Title: Swallowed  
Fandom: Aeon Flux: The Movie  
Pairing: Aeon Flux/Una Flux  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Aeon or Una, never have, never will, I just really like them and have borrowed them.  
Warning: There are some slight spoilers (basically of an even that happens in the first ten minutes or so of the film) so be warned.

Swallowed borrowed  
Heavy about everything but my love  
Swallowed hollowed  
Sharp about everyone but yourself  
Swallowed oh no  
I'm with everyone and yet not  
...I miss the one that I love alot  
I miss the one that I love alot  
I miss the one that I love alot  
-Bush, "Swallowed"

_/I used to have a life./_

Aeon slowly turned her head to the side, blinking once and twice to clear her eyes as they landed on the digital display beside her bed.

9:00am. Saturday. October 4th. 2415.

She should have been with Una. She always spent Saturday mornings with Una; breakfast, grocery shopping, a walk in the park, and tea in an outdoor café. She walked through the park all the time during the week and didn't particularly care for tea or sitting around in the open as masses of people passed by her, but she had always looked forward to Saturday's. To Una, who made what she had dedicated her life to worth fighting for; who was all that was good and pure in her life, in this city. Una whom she loved more than any other in the world, whom she would have gratefully died for and lived to protect. Una.

Dead. Deceased. Killed. Murdered. Gone. No more.

It was Saturday morning. She should have been with Una.

Aeon closed her eyes again rolling away from the digital display. No place to go … anymore.

Una was usually awake, in the kitchen finishing up breakfast or in the process of setting everything out when she arrived. One day she wasn't and worried Aeon had entered, gun drawn and made her straight to Una's bedroom … where she found her sister sleeping peacefully, digital display blank, probably shorted out during the power disruption the night before.

As children, Aeon often used to wake in the middle of the night to find her sister under her covers, crawling up from the foot of the bed in an attempt to sneak into bed with her without waking her.

Removing her gun holster, Aeon stared at Una for a moment and then reached for the end of the comforter covering her. Lifting it up carefully she ducked her head underneath and proceeded to shimmy up underneath it until her head popped out of the cover, and rested the pillow next to Una's. She then carefully arranged her body so that she was plastered against Una's back and drew her arms around her waist.

Aeon had asked Una one night what she dreamed about that scared her so much that she came to her room. Una had smiled and told her that nothing had scared her, that she came to her room because it pleased her to be near her.

As Aeon hugged her close, the early morning sunlight bathing them in light, she understood what Una had meant.

Touch was good.

A buzzing. Aeon's eyes opened, slowly moving around in their sockets from side to side. Buzzing, buzzing. They snapped closed, her hand lifting, moving towards her face. Tugging, squirming, fingers pinching a little fly. Little fly caught in her eyelashes, little fly at the mercy of something much bigger and stronger than it, poor little fly accidentally caught in its snare. Fly little, fly. Fly away.

Aeon unclamped her fingers. Soon the buzzing was gone … away.

Aeon had felt Una jerk as she awoke, feeling a body behind her, around her, squeezing her tightly, but not to tightly … just enough. Slumping, body easing back, into Aeon as Una realized who was with her.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Una asked sleepily a smile playing on her lips as she turned around in Aeon's arms.

"This world is a nightmare," Aeon responded watching as Una blinked at her before shaking her head.

"You're so gloomy sometimes," Una mumbled though there was no real reproach in her voice.

"It is what I see," Aeon responded as Una ran a hand through her hair, brushing it off of her face.

"Look now, Aeon," Una replied sitting up in the bed, bracing her right hand on the mattress, light streaming into the room from behind her warming her back, making her glow. "What do you see?"

"A dream to awaken our world," Aeon murmured in response. "You are why I fight, Una," she continued, her hand reaching out towards her sister but falling just short. "Not everyone is as good as you. Not everyone believes."

"What is it that you fight for?" Una asked, still as stone, porceline skin gleaming in the sunlight. 

Aeon blinked. "You."

"No," Una replied. "More."

"Life. So you can live. Free from tyranny, and disappearances, and watchful eyes, and guarded conversations," Aeon responded laying her head back on the pillow, her eyes drifting to the ceiling.

"You're skating on the edge, Aeon," Una told her, moving, shifting, laying back down, her hand moving to rest on Aeon's cheek. "Fall. Live."

"I am the edge," Aeon replied turning her head to face Una, moving her cheek into her hand, nuzzling against the warm, comforting flesh. "I fight for life. Not to live."

"Do both." Una encouraged, slipping her other hand under Aeon's cheek holding her face, sharp, keen eyes watching her.

"I can't."

"Then why are you here?" Una asked softly. Her hand moved up, fingers trailing to Aeon's hair, running through, smoothing down, tangling and caressing.

Aeon blinked.

"You've already choosen to live. I promise, what you need, I can give," Una continued moving forward, shifting, shimmying, closer, infinitely closer. The tips of their noses touched. Una's lips brushed against Aeon's, drinking in her sister's sigh.

_/Now I have a mission./_

Aeon stood, bleeping in her ear. The floor was cold against her bare feet.

Her fingers fumbled in the drawer, skittering around until they knocked against a small box. She grasped it between her thumb and forefinger, like the little fly, but she would not let this go.

The inside of the box was velvet and soft to the touch. But not as soft as the skin behind Una's ear.

She took a small gray capisule out of the box and closed the lid, brushing it back into the drawer carelessly, before placing the pill on her tongue.

Head tilted back, neck arched, she swallowed. She could feel the pill moving down her throat, settling, tiny sparks, frission lighting up her insides, traveling further, up into her brain, flashes of white bursting.

Her mind settled and she dropped her head down, looking forward and then up at the Handler. The mindscape was so white and clean, clean and white it had always made her feel calm. But she did not want to be calm.

"There will be an opening when Chairman Goodchild is preparing his speech. We have implanted you with a map," the Handler spoke. "He must die."

"He already is. He's been dead for a year … but still walking," Aeon responded, staring, not blinking. Hard and cold. "You should have sent me in sooner."

"It would have been suicide." the Handler replied.

"He killed my sister."

"This is bigger than Una."

"Not to me."

_/I used to have a life. Now I have a mission./_

Una's hand slipped into Aeon's as they made their way through the market, a smile playing on her lips as Aeon looked over at her.

"How many loved your moments of glad grace," she recited softly recalling the words of an ancient poet. "And loved your beauty with love, false or true?" she continued. She could feel Aeon's eyes on her, burrowing in. "But one man loved the pilgrim's soul in you," she went on, looking over to meet those sharp green eyes. "And loved the sorrows of your changing face."

"What is that?" Aeon asked as they passed the last of the vendors and moved into one of the main city squares.

"What we are capable of if given a chance," Una replied.

They passed down the stone steps and onto the lush green grass of the park.

Aeon leaned her head against the smooth silk of the curtain. She could hear Goodchild speaking beyond it, rehearsing his lies.

She raised her gun.

She would give people a chance.

The End


End file.
